


Time Trouble

by Magicaltally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Time Travel, Tony Stark's Daughter, steve rogers son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: Hydra found out about Tony's daughter and Steve's son, and so of course the safest place to send them, while the Avengers kick some Hydra butt, is to the past.More specifically exactly a month after the captain went into the ice and the base miraculously had three peaceful months.Steve's old base won't know what hit them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, after months without posting, with something, finally!  
> This is an idea that I've had for a while and as I couldn't see it anywhere I've decided to write it myself!

I was standing in front of the time machine, Jack by my side, and our suitcases packed and ready to go.

“Remember,” my father said, “you can’t share any details of this time, and as soon as you’re there you ask for the colonel and give him the letter.”

I was panicking. Hydra found out about me and Jack, and as my father was working on a time machine he and Jack’s father decided along with the other Avengers that the safest place for us to be in is the past.

“Isn’t there another way?” Jack looked anxious, and I was glad that I wasn’t the only one almost shitting her pants.

“I’m sorry,” Steve replied to his son, “it’s the only way to keep you both safe.”

As much as I wanted to cry and smash the time machine and tie myself to the pillar standing in the middle of dad’s workshop I nodded, the Avengers around us were already looking solemn enough, but it seemed Jack still hadn’t accepted our fate.

“I’m eighteen,” he said, his voice getting weaker by the word, “I can stay and fight, and if we look more maybe we’ll find a new safe hou-“

“No.” Steve used his captain voice. That’s when both of us knew we wouldn’t change their minds.

My dad smiled. It looked forced.

“We’ll handle the Hydra bastards, and you go and have a nice vacation on a military base and meet Cap’s old team, it’ll be fun!”

I smiled at his effort, he looked at me and his eyes grew soft, “it won’t be for more than two months, I promise. We’ll get them and you’ll be back before you know it.”

Ben and I went to say our goodbyes, and I swear I saw Clint tearing up a bit as I hugged him. I knew he liked me, that cocky chicken.

"We'll be fine." I said, definitely not crying. "It's just time travel, nothing much." 

Dad laughed and hugged me.

Jack took my hand, I looked at him and our eyes met.

"You ready?" I asked.

He cracked a dimpled smile, "As I'll ever be." 

We walked into the tall silver machine, and I saw my family with soft smiles on their faces, dad was crying. I wanted to reach out to him, but it was already too late, Bruce had closed the machine.

I held tighter on Jack's hand and the letter that was in my other hand, secured in my fist, as the machine shook and a buzzing sound engulfed us.

I can briefly remember it being dark and windy, and as fast as it started, it ended.

The door opened, and I covered my eyes as the sun hit me in the face, I could hear murmuring around us, and as I slowly began to see better I saw that we were standing in the middle of the military base, surrounded by soldiers gaping at us, but it also might have been because of the big, fat machine that we were standing in, which appeared from thin air, in front of them.

I caught a glimpse of a dude with a towel around his neck, and shaving cream slowly sliding off his shocked face, I might have laughed if I wasn't so scared.

The next thing that happened was a gun, more accurately guns, being pointed at us.

"We're looking for a colonel Philips." Jack said, his voice much more confident than I'm sure we appeared.

"I'm here." And the man I recognized from old files stepped in front of us, "and I would really like an explanation."

And that's when I knew, my life would never be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was short but hopefully I'll manage to write the next one longer!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully very soon!
> 
> xx


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! It's a bit longer than the first, and I hope you enjoy it!

The next thing that happened was a gun, more accurately guns, being pointed at us.

"We're looking for a colonel Philips." Jack said, his voice much more confident than I'm sure we appeared.

"I'm here." And the man I recognized from old files stepped in front of us, "and I would really like an explanation."

And that's when I knew, my life would never be normal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie extended her arm, giving the colonel no other explanation.

He looked at her quizzically, but took the letter. He started reading it, his eyebrows going so high she was sure they were going to disappear into his head. She really would've loved to know what it said, if only her dad had given it to her a few minutes earlier...

Philips lifted his eyes from the paper and stared at the teens, his face disbelieving.

"Get them in a questioning room." He told the soldier behind him, and promptly left.

Lizzie shot Jack a terrified look. What were they going to do with them?

The soldier came forward to lead them away, but he was reluctant to even get his hand into the machine in which they were still standing inside of, so hand in hand they walked out towards the man, unsure of what the future held for them.

\- - - - -

The colonel came into the improvised questioning room and took the letter out of his pocket.

" 'Dear Colonel Philips, " He started, "I know this might be hard to believe, but this is Steve Rogers." His skeptical eyes glancing at them, "When I went down into the water, and if the kids are in the correct time it's supposed to be exactly one month since, I was frozen, and found in the year 2012. I can't tell you more than that. The boy, Jackson, is my son, and the girl, Lizzie, is Howard Stark's granddaughter. Tony (Howard's son) and I have managed to keep their identities safe for all of their lives, as we didn't want danger to find them, but unfortunately Hydra found out about them, and the safest place we could send them while we eliminate the threat is the past. Inside of Jack's suitcase is a video (the kids will explain) that will hopefully erase your doubts. Thank you, old friend.'"

He then looked at them expecting further explanation.

"We will need the suitcase," Lizzie said, "you can take it yourself if you don't trust us."

Philips nodded, got up and left.

Jack let out a sigh and leaned back on the uncomfortable metal chair, Lizzie following suit.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside surrounded by soldiers, Jack was turning on the Starkpad which had to be connected to a solar battery (Lizzie already apologized for forgetting to charge it), ignoring the weird looks he was getting, and putting on the video.

"That's it, you just press this and it'll start."

The video started, Steve and Tony were sitting side by side, there were a few gasps and a woman wearing bold red lipstick came closer, "Hey," Tony snorted, "hey? Really Capsicle?" Steve shot him the stink eye and continued talking.

"So if you're seeing this this means that you've read the letter, and all of it is true. I hope this is proof enough for you and that you will keep the children safe. They won't be there for more than two months. I'm sorry for the inconvenience-" "I'm not," Tony butted in, "you better keep them safe, if you need anything from us just write a letter and leave it in a box in a bank or something and we'll find it and have anything you might need sent to you." 

"Yes, well, hopefully this video is good enough for you, and any further explanation will come from Jack and Liz." They smiled, and the screen went dark.

It was quiet for a few moments, but then noise exploded all around, questions being shouted at them, but soon after Philips gave an order and everyone quieted down.

"Let's take this inside." 

They sat inside one of the cabins, feeling much less threatened but much more anxious. 

The colonel was sat in front of them, and the woman was standing next to the entrance, her arms crossed and her face blank.

Philips started to speak, "What else can you tell us?" 

"Not much, dad was found in the ice, joined a government agency, then when it was discovered Hydra was still around he started to fight them, but then they went underground and everything was quiet for a while, but four years ago they surfaced again, stronger than before, three years ago they killed my mom and Liz's mom, and now two days ago they found out about Liz and me, so dad and Tony sent us here to protect us..." He trailed off.

"This is... I have no words for it... But it is something that does suit Rogers," at that the woman cracked a small smile, "we'll set you up a tent, and you are not to disturb the soldiers if they're in training and in case of danger you are to listen to what I tell you to do. Am I clear?" 

No wonder Steve was great with rules. 

"Yes sir." They said.

He nodded. "Good. This is Agent Carter, she will show you to your cabin and answer your questions." With that he got up and left, leaving us awkwardly looking at the woman we finally recognized as Peggy Carter, founder of S.H.I.E.L.D and the captains first love.

They just hoped it wouldn't get more awkward than it already was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peggy Carter was a rational woman. She didn’t believe in people miraculously surviving being frozen in ice for 70 years, and she definitely did not believe in time travel. And yet, there was Steve’s son. Frozen in the ice Steve, and time traveling son. But all she could do was sigh, smile, and lead Jack and Lizzie to their cabin.

On the way soldiers were all trying to catch a glimpse of the teens, although they did stay away as the colonel instructed. But soon the crowd was opening as someone was running through them trying to reach Peggy and the kids.

 

“How am I always the last one to know anything around here?” Howard asked, looking at Jack and Lizzie as if they were a particularly interesting new article that he just had to study.

Peggy didn’t even have the time to blink before Howard started shooting his questions at the poor children.

“Howard.” She snapped, and he shot her a betrayed look, as if she had kicked his puppy.

“The future Peggy! The future!” He was practically jumping, “My granddaughter! How? Where is that time machine?”

Lizzie shot him an apologetic look, “You can’t study it,” Peggy swore she saw Howard’s heart break, “sorry,” Lizzie continued, “can’t risk you learning technology that’s not supposed to exist yet…”

Howard nodded, but Peggy took a mental note to have someone guarding the machine at all times, she wouldn’t put it past Stark to try to take it apart in the middle of the night.

They continued walking towards the cabin assigned to the kids, Howard following closely behind them. Curse him, that curious bastard, but Peggy didn’t stop him, because honestly, she probably would’ve done the same.

When they reached their destination it was almost dark out, and dinner would be served soon, so Peggy left them with the instructions to the eating area and called for someone to bring their suitcases.

 

Jack sat on his bed, if it even could have been called that, and Liz sat next to him.

“We are in a military base.” She stated, a dazed look on her face, “In the past.”

Ben nodded, quite dazed himself. They were raised by the Avengers. A normal day for them was when they woke up, had breakfast, trained with two master assassins who later joined their parents and uncles in a fight against a giant robot and the occasional alien. So you'd expect they wouldn't be that shocked to time travel. And yet... 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Listening to the soldiers walking around outside.

Soon it was dark and they decided to go eat something, even though they didn’t want the soldiers again jumping on them with questions, and hoped that the colonels order still stood.

They reached the dining hall and all sound stopped.

They stood there awkwardly while the entire base had their eyes on them.

A man got up, another person they recognized from old files. It was Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan, he was in almost all of Steve’s stories about his time in the military, and Jack's hero.

As he was approaching them, slowly the soldiers started to look away and get back to their conversations, but they didn’t miss how every few seconds someone looked at them.

He stopped before them and smiled, “The captain’s son, huh?” He shook hands with Jack, who quite frankly, was visibly star struck. “I’m Ti-“ “I know who you are.” Jack cut him, a smile big on his face. Lizzie almost face palmed.

Timothy laughed and turned to Lizzie, “Stark’s granddaughter, never thought he’d even have a son,” he laughed, and Lizzie smiled in return, not sure of how to respond.

“Come sit with us,” he pointed at a table that the Howling Commandos were sat at, along with Peggy and Howard, and if Jack had nodded his head any more enthusiastically, it would have surely fallen off.

They took a tray and got whatever food they could and sat down at the table.

They were greeted by smiles and handshakes.

They felt welcomed. And that’s also when they felt that maybe their little trip wouldn’t be as bad as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please!  
> Hope you liked it and if you didn't please let me know what I can do to improve the story!
> 
> xxx


End file.
